Who are you now?
by gimarkley2013
Summary: Lily Evans was so caught up in thoughts of her new boyfriend James Potter, she didn't feel the strong arms wrap around her waist, she didn't recognize the tape over her mouth, she didn't sense the wand poke her in the back. By the time they had blindfolded and silenced her, her screams were dead to the world.
1. The Pilot

Wake up, eat, go for a walk, come home, eat, shower, sleep and repeat. This seemed to be what my entire winter break consisted of. Isn't Christmas supposed to be, well, cheerful? Obviously not. The mood in my house is so depressing that I never thought I would want my holidays to end so I could go back to school. I don't think school is an appropriate term for Hogwarts; it's more like home, which is sad considering I'm in the house that I grew up in.

Hogwarts School for Witch craft and Wizardry is where I go to boarding school; I'm sixteen and a sixth year. And honestly, I couldn't be happier. I have a couple months until I am officially a seventh year, the muggle equivalent of a high school senior. If only my mood could bring up the somber attitude of the house. Just sitting in the den with the telly on low is depressing; there are no usual Christmas carols on repeat, no cookies baking in the oven, and especially none of my father's famous Christmas jokes.

I may be a witch but my parents and older sister are muggles, non-magical people. I look nothing like my older sister Petunia; I have auburn hair and emerald eyes, while she has blonde hair and brown eyes. People often say that I am a carbon copy of my father, which is true, same red hair, same freckles, but he has blue eyes, just like the typical ginger. In fact no one can place where my green eyes came from; my mother has brown eyes and could be Petunia's twin, if not for the fact that my mother has wrinkles.

Maybe it's the similar appearance which makes me get along better with my father; maybe it's the fact that he accepted the fact that I'm a witch completely. Don't get me wrong, mums been great, she loves me just as much as before, but sometimes I feel like she doesn't always approve. I can see the disapproval more and more now that dad is sick, muggle cancer, leukemia. He is trying to be strong but I can see the chemo is hurting, I can see the worries in my mother and sister's eyes. The worst part is, there is no cure for cancer, in neither world, muggle nor wizard. I can levitate objects, charm them to speak, get rid of monsters, and change my appearance but I can't help my dad and it kills me inside.

When people at Hogwarts hear my name they think of the smart, sarcastic, strong, loyal and always helpful Lily Evans. They don't know about the Lily that is so pathetic she can't find a way to help her father's pain go away (not being able to perform underage magic has its downfall), the Lily that dies a little more inside after each fight with Petunia. The Lily they know has a perfect life; according to Hogwarts I have everything, perfect marks, perfect friends and the perfect boyfriend.

I don't have a boyfriend, no, that's just the rumor mill working. The rumor comes from the fact that the infamous marauder James Potter has asked me out every single day for the last year. Although the amount of date proposals have significantly dropped since the beginning of this year. I think it has to do with Sev- NO! Don't think about him, and his name is Snape now after he called me that unforgivable word. After the incident at the end of fifth year, I'd choose the marauders any day.

The marauders are a group of pranksters in my year and in my house, Gryffindor, at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, from the noble and ancient house of Black, known for their relationship with the dark arts. Not that Sirius is like that at all; no he just shares the surname, Black. Sirius is funny and loyal to the marauders. Last time I heard, he was living at James' house; although I don't know why. Sirius has the Black looks, with wavy dark brown hair and carefree grey eyes; but that's where the similarities end. Sirius is loud and a huge comedian, also a man whore, who all of the girls at Hogwarts drool over.

Remus Lupin with his sandy hair and hazel eyes is the complete package, smart, sweet, funny and a good body to boot. But Remus lacks confidence because he is a werewolf, I've known this for three years now, and he is still my favorite marauder but I just feel bad that someone so nice has to go through that every day. Peter Pettigrew, there's not much to say except that he is the last and least handsome marauder. With his watery blue eyes and mousey blonde hair, I'd take Potter any day.

James Potter, the ringleader of the marauders, and according to Hogwarts "my perfect boyfriend." I wouldn't mind James if he didn't play pranks on people for no reasons, if he didn't hex people in the corridors for no reason. And maybe just possibly if he deflated his head a little bit. But even I, Lily Marie Evans, have to admit that Potter is hot. With his black hair that never lays flat, his hazel eyes and his heavily quidditch toned body, James Potter is defiantly something.

I turn around just in time to hear Petunia coming down the stairs. "Afternoon freak" she says "Mom told me to tell you that there is some post for you on the kitchen table, it came this morning."

"And pray Tuney" Her face scrunches up; I know she hates it when I use the childhood nickname but it's a habit that I just can't break. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

Tuney shrugs, "I couldn't find you because you went for a walk so I took a nap, and when I came back down you and all of your freakiness was here."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever Tuney, anything else?"

She purses her lips like she's just tasted a lemon "Yes, yes there is Lily." The use of my first name take me by surprise, I can't even remember when she called me anything other than freak. "I am inviting Vernon over for dinner tonight so we can spend some time with mum and dad as a family before dad d-d-d." She stops; she can't say that dad is dying either.

"And" I prompt.

"And I just wanted to ask that you refrain from speaking of-of your disorder while Vernon is over, he does not know yet and I would like to tell him about your freakish nature on my own terms" Says Petunia.

"My disorder? Oh that's rich! But fine you want me to lie to him? I'll do it, but if he starts something I won't hesitate to finish it." I can feel my temper rising, it must be the red-head gene; I always have had a short temper.

"Freak, don't start-"Petunia starts but I cut her off, I don't need to listen to her rant on how abnormal I am and how Vernon will be perfect because he is normal. "I'll be there, but for now I am going to my room."

I grab my post off of the table and shove past Petunia and up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I jump onto my queen size bed and scream into my pillow. My room is painted with lavender walls and deep purple trim. With my bed in the middle a desk in the corner and a walk in closet off to the right. I flip over and read my letter, I can't imagine who it might be from, the only people I write to are magical so who would send me a muggle letter?

_Dear Lily,_

_How is your break, mine has been alright, the full moon was a couple days ago so it has been kind of hard. I bet you are trying to figure out how a wizard like me could send a muggle letter. Well lovely Lily, I am a half-blood who is currently on vacation in France and cannot send a letter by owl being surrounded by muggles. _

_ I was writing to see how you are and I have a proposition for you. How would you like to spend days before and until we go back to school at James' house? His parents throw a magnificent party every New Year and we, as in the marauders, want you to come. You don't have to come just think about it please?_

_Hopefully, See you soon._

_Remus John Lupin._

Well, let's see how tonight dinner is going to be and then I will respond to Remus.


	2. Hawkward Family Dinner

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, i'm an IB student and a varsity athlete for my high school. Google IB if you don't know what it is, (International Baccalaureate) and i play field hockey which doesn't leave me a lot of time to write. BUT i will try to update at least one a week **

**I don't own Harry Potter **

**REVIEW**

* * *

I just decided to lay on my bed, after Tuney had do rudely informed me that, and I quote "Look presentable enough that Vernon doesn't even think that you're different. Psssh, like I care what Vernon thinks, I mean if Tuney had a choice, I wouldn't be invited, the only reason that I am allowed to go is because dad made her and the fact that I live in the house.

Vernon was due to arrive at 6 o'clock, and its 5:30 now, so I better get ready. Looking through my closet doesn't leave me with a lot of options, mostly its old football jerseys from my dad's high school days; band t-shirts, skinny jeans and sweats. So after ten minutes of digging (and being attacked by a clothes hanger) I finally decided on something somewhat decent, that hopefully Petunia would approve of. I had on a black pencil skirt that stopped just above my knees, with a deep green V-neck and a black cardigan on top. I slip on a pair of black ballet flats and apply some lip gloss and I'm off to my doom.

Going down the stairs I look at the clock, its 5:55, eh, whatever. Just as I step into the kitchen, Petunia glares at me. I just roll my eyes and take a seat at the table. I can literally sense Petunia's anger, and it's probably because I came down just before Vernon is supposed to walk through the door. Or it's because even with my simple skirt ensemble I look better than her, I mean who wears a bright yellow sundress with bright pink flowers on it. It just screams ordinary.

"Hey dad, what's up" I ask as I sit at the table.

"Nothing much Lily-Petal" He replies with a smile, although I can see the pain behind it and it breaks my heart.

"Are you ready to meet the love of Tuney's life?" I ask

His eyes tighten, but all he says is "Of course, I would do anything to make my girls happy then yes."

I smirk at him, and turn to look at mum who has just brought in the salad, and set it on the table.

"Hey mum, how was your day?" I ask with a knowing smirk, I know that she has cooked since she got up this morning to make Tuney's day special.

Mum just purses her lips, much like Tuney did earlier. "It was fine honey; you know how much I love cooking." Which is true, she even has a Bachelor degree in culinary arts, that's probably why I love home cook meals. And the reason why I gain so much weight during the holidays.

The cat clock on the wall hits 6 and just as the clock goes off the doorbell rings. And Petunia jumps up from her position on the stairs and practically sprints to the door. I snort at her antics. She opens the door and I have to hold back a gasp of surprise, but dad doesn't he just lets it out.

From Tuney's descriptions I gathered that he was the most handsome guy in the world, with a great head of hair and an amazing body. The man, who just walked through the door, is nothing like the expectations set by Tuney. For lack of a better term, he is a whale. He is easily as wide as I am tall, as well as having murky brown eyes and blonde hair that has been sleeked back on his head, with what looks like axel grease.

"Vernon!" Petunia exclaims. "I'm so glad that you're here! Come in and meet my family." I raise my eyebrow at the term family, and look at dad; he just shakes his head no. A signal telling me to drop it because it's not the time.

"Thank you Petunia." Replies Vernon, wait Vernon sounds to formal, and stuck up. He shall be dubbed Vermin in my head; I inwardly smirk at the thought.

Petunia leads Vermin to the table, as he takes a seat he comments on how lovely the house is. My mother takes it all in good grace.

"Vernon, this is my mother Eliza and my father Noah and my sister Lily." says Petunia

"Oh Petunia you never mentioned you has a sister." Vermin begins but I cut him off, and glare at Petunia. "Tuney, why does the man you have been dating for five months not know that I exist?" I ask barely controlling my anger.

Tuney blanches and my parents share a knowing look, the famous red-head temper is nothing to mess with.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lily it never came up" Tuney says feigning ignorance, that no one buys "I guess we were too busy having more important conversations" Inside I have already drawn my wand from is spot on my person, and shot the strongest stinging hex at her. But on the outside all I say is "Oh it's fine, I understand how busy life is, going to a boarding school and all."

I know that was a low blow, she specifically asked me not to mention my school, or my 'freakish life', but oh well.

Mum must see how Tuney opens her mouth to respond so she cut her off "Well, how about Petunia begin passing out the salad while I go get the steak, Lily would you accompany me?" I nod and get up, following her out.

Once in the kitchen, mum rounds on me "Lily Marie, I expected better of you! You know how important this dinner is to your sister. Now when we go back in-no arguments- I want you to act like the young lady your father and I raised you to be" Accepting that I will have to suck up the treatment for the night I head out, grabbing a plate of food as I do so.

After setting the food down and grabbing a seat, I look straight at Petunia and say "I'm sorry Petunia." If I could have taken a picture of the looks on all of their faces it would be priceless.

Vermin, completely disregarding the silence that has begun after my statement says "Did Petunia tell you Mr. and Mrs. Evans that I am due to inherit my father's drill company?"

"No she did not Vernon" Says my mother after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Please tell us m] ore"

And so he does, he leaves nothing out; he explains the details of the company from top to bottom, leaving nothing out. And by the end, I want to gouge my eyes out and shoot myself in the head after listening to everything that I just heard.

As mum goes and gets the dessert I turn to dad "Dad, I have a favor to ask you and mum."

He grins at me, glad for the end of Vermin's tirade. "Sure Lily-Petal asks away."

As I'm about to begin mum walks in, "What's going on?" She asks I can see the way her eyes smile; she is just as glad for the break of Vermin's voice as I am. "A favor." Dad says with a chuckle.

Sensing my mom about to begin one of her question storms I stop her, "I was wondering if it was possible for Remus to come pick me up so I can go to a New Year's Eve party at a friend's house, with parental supervision of course." I add seeing mums look "and possibly stay there until term starts back up again, his parents would drop me off at the platform."

"I see no reason why, with plenty of adults around you should be fine" Says dad.

"And who's house is it" Mum asks

"James Potter's" I mumble

I can see my parents eyes harden, they have heard me complain many times, but my entire mum says is "If you trust him so do we, right Noah?"

"Yes honey" Dad says in a stiff voice.

"Thanks so much, I love you both!" I exclaim

"What type of boarding school needs to be dropped off at a platform? It's ridiculous; all the surrounding boarding schools can be accessed by car, so where do you go Lily?" Vermin asks with a hint of pride that shows that he is glad he knows about boarding schools.

"Oh, it's just a really selective school in Scotland that only lets the best of the best in." I say with even more pride in my voice.

"Then why doesn't Petunia go, she is clearly the more talented and intelligent sister of the two" Says Vermin.

All I see is red, to have someone who has never met nor heard of me before judge me like that. If there is one thing that I hate in this world, it's prejudice.

"I've had ENOUGH of your pompous attitude and arrogance, if you will excuse me I have a letter to write because I can't stand to be breathing the same air as the walrus across the table from me for a mother minute!" I scream and then storm out of the kitchen and up to my room, not caring that I embarrassed my mother, or hurt petunia. All I care about is this letter that will get me out of this hell whole for a few days, even if it is with the marauders; at least they know how to laugh.

_Dear Remmy!_

_I'd love to accompany you, as friends, to the Potter's New Year party. It's got to be better than in my house right now. Pick me up December 30th at around noon. And if you're as bad at arithmetic that you as I am, then that's two days from now. _

_See you soon!_

_Lily Evans_


	3. Christmas on a Stick

**AN: NEW CHAPTER, things are moving along lovely, and it will pick up from here. I plan to let this story go up until the end of seventh year. I'll write when i can and i promise to have a new chapter up within a week. **

**AN: I DONT OWN HP**

**Thanks to Catalina Brown,READINGhearts17, and an anon for review, you guys like made my week! (: **

**Thanks to Catalina Brown, mingygirl12, Nina145, READINGhearts17 and Xfanofeverything for alerting this story in some way! **

**I WILL keep writing and I hope you like what I have planned, this chapter has some more Marauders, but not Peter, I don't like him c:**

**REVIEW! :D I want some feed back**

**Question: According to JK, who does Neville marry? If you answer right i'll add something to the story for you!**

* * *

James Potter was bored, sure he had Moony and Padfoot, but Padfoot was hung over from that muggle game of beer pong, only played with Firewhisky and hasn't woken up yet. While I was a smart sixteen year old and nicked a hangover relief potion from Dad's cabinet and I worked like a charm, the beauty of magic.

Moony on the other hand was staring at a piece of parchment that he had in his hand when Remus came back from vacation. The look on Moony's face was one of astonishment, kind of like the time we locked him in the girls loo, but that's a story for another time.

"Prongs, you're parent's said that we could invite friends from Hogwarts to your party right?" Moony asks.

"Yeah" James responds, suddenly suspicious "Why?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I invited a girl." Moony responds

"Which girl? And what, is she going to be your date, are you going to snog her all night?" James asks with a smirk, which turns into a grin he sees Moony's blush.

"She will not be my date, because I asked her as a friend, primarily for you." Remus adds "Plus you'd sooner castrate me before I snog her."

James Potter is not dumb, in fact he's ranked in the top 5% of his class and there is only one girl that James was this protective of. "Moony" he asks "Who did you invite"

"Lily." Moony says simply

James looks dumbfounded, "Lily who?"

Moony rolls his eyes, "Evans, you dolt, how many other Lily's do you know?" Seeing James' look of anger Remus reminds James "Remember Prongs, I invited her as a friend and for you." In response James relaxes, but his eyes are still hard. "Remus John Lupin, what did she say?" James asks, oddly serious for once.

"She said yes, Prongs, she's being picked up in two days." Says Remus watching James' look of pure ecstasy form on his bespectacled face.

James Potter was on cloud nine, Lily Evans; the girl who he has been in love with for three years now is willingly coming to a party at HIS house. James literally jumps for joy, like the six year old he is on the inside.

"Prongs, PRONGS, JAMES, JAMIE!" Remus yells trying to break James of his little dance of joy. James finally stops and glares at Remus, that last name was a low blow. It's what Mrs. Potter called James the first time marauders came over the holidays, and the name has served as blackmail ever since. "Prongs, not only is she coming over, she is going to stay until we go back to Hogwarts." Remus says with a knowing smirk.

"Y-y-you mean to tell me that Evans, will be at my house for a week?" Asks James incredulously

"Yep, and I'm going to pick her up by Floo so-"But Remus doesn't even get to finish because James has already sprinted off, screaming at the top of his lungs "MUM, MUM, MUMMY I NEED A FAVOR!" Remus just chuckles to himself, knowing that Mrs. Potter will have no problem connecting the Floo, to meet the mysterious ginger that James has been talking about.

* * *

The next two days were, for lack of a better description, hell. Petunia was pissed because I ruined her "special night". The tension between us got so bad that I just resigned myself to stay in my room, until Remus came. Speaking of which should be in less than an hour. I love my family; don't get me wrong, I just need a change of scenery. It doesn't help that I was woken up at three am because of one of my dad's fits from the chemo, this time it was vomiting, and I have determined that the walls of my family home are thin.

Since my parents were muggles, Mr. and Mrs. Potter have set up the Floo to my house for two hours. Which was awesome, but I still had to have that awkward meeting between Remus and my parents. But Remus knows how to charm; he is a Marauder after all.

After checking my bag to make sure I have everything, I head down stairs with; to deal with the twister that is my sister for the last time till Easter break.

"Freak, how long to your friend gets here?" Petunia asks

"Soon, like not even ten minutes" And sensing Petunia's next question, I say "And yes he is like me"

Petunia groans, she must not have forgiven me for the other night, woopsie. "I swear you and your abnormalities will be the death of me."

"Then I'll be sure to stick around Tuney." I say under my breath, low enough that she can't hear. I then take a seat in the den so I am looking at the fire place.

Dad must be out of it from last night, he doesn't even look at me when I came in and hasn't said a word since I've been here. He's usually the one to tell Tuney and I to knock it off, I guess he doesn't have the energy to.

Mum comes in and hands Dad a mug of tea, along with his pills. Again I feel a pang of guilt that I can't do anything about it. "Sweetie, how's Remus getting here?" Mum asks.

"Floo mum," I say with a chuckle "You know coming through the fireplace and all." Dad even turns his head around when magic is mentioned, he thinks it's so interesting.

"Tell me more Flower." Dad says and I comply.

"Well you take this powder-"But I can't finish because the fire has just turned green and out steps Remus, a little dusty but all there. Petunia is so shocked that she screams and runs from the room, screaming about freaks and abnormalities and how they are ruining her perfect normal world.

"Sorry about her Remmy." I say with a smile as I step in to hug him. Turning around I say "Mum, Dad this is Remus Lupin, but I call him Remmy."

"And I do not approve of her calling be Remmy and yet she still insists on calling me that." he says with a smile. "Nice house Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and I apologize for stealing Lily away so close to the new year's."

Mum's face begins to turn pink, she's a sucker for gentleman but all she says is "It's perfectly alright, just make sure she gets to the platform alright."

"Of course I will Mrs. Evans." Replies Remus and then turns to my dad and extends his hand. If Remus notices my father's sluggish movements, or how frail he looks he doesn't say anything but I can literally see the wheels in his brain working. My Dad forms his first impressions from the strength of the handshake; from his face I can tell that he is pleased.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards Remus, giving my parents a hug and a kiss as I passed.

"Remember Lily, say Potter household clearly" Remus says as I take a handful of Floo powder from the bag he holds out to me.

"Silly Remmy" I say with a smile "I know how to Floo"

"Well so did James, until he was on his way to Timmy's Do shop but he sneezed while saying it and ended up in Timbuktu all the way across the world. And it took us two days to find him" Remus sighed sadly although there was mischief dancing in his eyes "He was never the same again."

"Too bad, I could have had a peaceful year" I said with a smirk, I turned to the fire place and called out clearly "Potter Household" closing my eyes as I spun in the fire.

Unlike Remus I'm not as experience with Floo, so while Remus landed nicely I ended up on the ground.

"Ugh" I groaned, and began working myself to my feet, dusting off the skinny jeans and the Beetles t-shirt I wore. I turned around when I heard snickering, and I came face to face with the remaining Marauders, but I noticed Peter was not there.

Before I could question his absence I was lifted off my feet and spun around in a circle. "Tiger Lily I can't believe you're here!" Screamed Sirius as he spun me around, while Potter and Remus howled with laughter, I couldn't help myself, I began laughing as well. "Didn't Remus tell you? He's the one who invited me for the rest of the Holidays" I said.

Before I even knew what was happening Sirius had dropped me on my butt and went to tackle Remus, screaming something along the lines of "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TIGER WAS COMING? I MEAN SHE'S CHRISTMAS ON A STICK!"

I just rolled my eyes; Christmas on a stick was a sort of running joke between us, since I have red hair and green eyes. Remus and Sirius are now wrestling on the ground, I laugh and turn around to see Potter holding his hand out to me, and I take it as he helps me up.

"Thanks." I say

"No problem Lily." He replies.

As I watch the wrestling match I can't help but marvel at how he called me Lily instead of Evans. And I try not to think about how my hand is still tingling from where he touched me, rather I focus on the teenage idiots in front of me and I can't help but smile. I was right to come; I definitely needed this break, even if I was with the Marauders.


	4. Red Headed Angel Confirmation

**WELL, I'm sorry for the late update. I do have a life outside of writing, but i'll try to update more but no promises... I had a day off of school today so i wrote a new chapter! Hope you like it**

**I dont own HP; like at all. **

* * *

Potter and I just stood there watching the hooligans that were the marauders. Until a voice cuts through "BOYS! Could you please behave yourselves! We're expecting a guest."

"Sorry Mum, but she's already here." Says Potter gesturing to me, Remus and Sirius use the distraction to disengage them and slowly make their way over to us.

I turn my head to see a woman, who must be Potter's mother. She and Potter share the same hazel eyes, but that's about it. She has red hair, a few shades lighter than mine, streaked with grey. Mrs. Potter is relatively short when compared to the three teenage boys that practically tower over her, but then again who isn't. Her features are kind, and her smile expands farther, if possible, when she sees me.

Mrs. Potter walks over and takes my hand. "You must be Lily Evans, pleasure to meet the 'Red headed angel' that my son has been talking about ever since his first letter home."

"MUM! That was supposed to be a secret!" Says Potter indignantly, his cheeks sporting a magnificent ruby color.

"I know son," Mrs. Potter chuckles good naturedly "I just couldn't resist the chance to embarrass my Jamsie-poo." And I see the smirk that is so often on Potter's face; make its way on to his mothers. At this point Potter has turned a magnificent shade of red, while Remus and Sirius guffaw.

Before Potter's day can get any worse, based on the knowing glints in Remus and Sirius' eyes it can; I interrupt.

"Yes, I am Lily Evans, the so called 'Red headed angel;' Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter" I say

"No of the Mrs. Potter, the names Angie, Mrs. Potter makes me feel old."

"No problem Mrs.-"I cut off at the glare Angie gives me "Angie."

"Wonderful." She says the glares gone and I can see no imperfections upon her face. She turns to the boys, who have begun a thumb wrestling contest, with Remus and Potter going one on one, while Sirius silently cheers; "BOYS." Angie yells, I can tell that this is a common occurrence by the way the guys immediately stop their shenanigans and turn to face her.

"Why don't you show Lily around the house?" Says Angie "And no funny business, while I make dinner, your father should be home soon."

_Funny Business? But their marauders, all they do is goof around. _But by the blush on their faces I can see that there might be more than meets the eye. I made a mental note to ask about it on the tour.

"Sure Angie, we'd be delighted." Says Remus, because apparently Potter and Sirius haven't recovered. "Come on Lily, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"Yes, come on Tiger Lily, let us show you around." Says Sirius looping his arm through mine

"Yup, let's go Lily; let me show you my humble abode." Says Potter taking my other arm, we set off; with Remus trailing lazily behind.

* * *

Out of all the words that I could have used to describe Potter's house, humble was not one of them. We started off walking towards past the front door on the main floor, passing the foyer on the way. Since I'd seen the whole first floor; it basically consisted of the den, dining room and the kitchen, Potter decided to go upstairs.

As we went up the stairs I tried to get my arms out from where they were pinned in-between Potter and Sirius but they wouldn't budge. Up the stairs there was a HUGE chandelier, which hung above the foyer on the floor below; how did I miss that?

The stairs opened up into a spacious area that led to... more stairs on the right and a hallway on the right.

"Basically this is the floor that no one uses." States Potter "Well the ballroom is through that archway on the right while the coat room is on the left. Oh and Dad's office is up here to, it's kind of hidden, there is another door a little farther down this hallway that will take you to it. "

"Ballroom?" I ask in shock

"Yeah for formal stuff like that" Potter says, tips of ears turning red.

"Yeah, we get to decorate it for New Year's!" Says Sirius from my other side.

As we go up the stairs I ask "Can't you let me go?"

"No, no, no Tiger Lily, we wouldn't want you to get lost." Says Sirius.

"Erg, Fine, just show me the rest of the house." I say while silently pleading towards Remus to get me out, but he just shakes his head; his eyes shining with mirth.

The third floor had a left and a right WING, I mean come on; who has a house that big. The left wing had almost a dozen doors that lead to guest rooms, as well as three bathrooms. The right wing leads to more rooms, one for Potter's parents, Remus and Sirius. The 'rents room was on the very end, while the three boys had an adjoining room.

"The rooms on the right are mine, Padfoot's and Moony's in that order. And your room will be across from mine on the left; my rooms always open" Says Potter with a wink.

This is the side I hate, the arrogance, the cockiness, and the obsession with me. "Whatever" I say "By the way what did your mom mean about funny business earlier?" As we begin to make our descent.

Immediately I'm released from the Devil's snare of Potter and Sirius, and they begin to stutter as we walk.

I turn to Remus and raise my eyebrow, but he's just as red as the others.

"Um, nothing against you, but based on Prongs and Padfoot's personality Angie thinks that we might have you under some sort of spell and that we're going to have some sort of o-o-or-orgy." Says Remus, his face the shade of a brick.

I burst out laughing, and the guys look at me like I have ten heads "Like I would ever do that, at all, even with some of the hottest guys at Hogwarts; besides you guys aren't my type." I say through laughter.

"Well then Tiger Lily, are we the hottest guys at Hogwarts?" Says Sirius with a smirk.

"Yeah Lily, if were not then who is." Says Potter, but his eyes are no longer warm, they resemble steel.

It makes me wonder why, but all I say is "Hmm, definitely Amos Diggory" I say with a smirk, and upon seeing their faces I add "Kidding, he's too much of a prat."

"DINNER!" yells Angie, and Potter and Sirius take off running.

"Let's go before they eat it all" Says Remus.

Recalling they guys appetites at Hogwarts I can't help but agree.

* * *

Sitting at the table is a man who could be Potter's clone. If not for the fact that he has salt and pepper hair as well as green eyes; Eyes that smile when they boys and myself enter he room.

"Take seat boys and you must be Lily, so nice to meet you; I'm James' Dad, but you can call me Mark." Says Mr. Potter.

"Nice to meet you." I say as Angie begins portioning food onto are plates.

Dinner was fun, Mark told embarrassing stories of Potter when he was a kid, while I tried not to spew pumpkin juice out of my nose from laughing so hard. This is how a family dinner should be, with loving fun, not with open hostility.

* * *

It's almost ten before we can pull ourselves away from the table and I'm exhausted. So I ask if they can remind me where my room is, it is a big house after all.

"Sure Tiger Lily" With a glint in his eye, before I can respond he picks me up in a fireman's hold and carries me to my room. Leaving the laughter of Angie and Mark in our wake; while Potter and Remus attempt to catch up.

Not even two minutes later I'm deposited on my bed, a king bed at that.

"Good night Tiger" Says Sirius patting me on the head, and then sprints away.

The room had beige walls with crimson curtains, and bedspread that matches the one at Hogwarts. The room has a huge dresser that upon father inspection, already contains my clothes. On the other wall is a door that when I open it I see the biggest bathroom, and I immediately decide to take a bath.

After my bath, I go to sleep filled with thoughts of Potter, and how his eyes unnerved me so much.

* * *

Across the hall, James Potter is moping. Not only did his parents embarrass him numerous times tonight, but Lily, his Lily, said that he wasn't her type. And after you've been chasing a girl for almost four years that hurts. As if sensing his discomfort Padfoot enters through the hidden door.

"Sup Prongsie?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just can't get over the fact that she said that she's not my type." Replies James.

"Not to worry Prongs, she'll come around; in the meantime I may or may not have played a prank."

"What did you do Padfoot?"

"You'll find out; Night Prongs" Says Padfoot with a smirk as he leaves.

James just sighs and decides to take a shower before bed.

* * *

The next morning, they are awoken by a girly scream that came from the mouth of James Potter. The rude awakening came from the realization that I was in the body of non-other than James bloody Potter.

Damn Marauders.

* * *

**REVIEW! (: **

**Any suggestions?**


	5. PoAthena in the making

**SO a new chapter! Enjoy! & i'm sorry if it confuses you; i even got confused while writing C;**

**Who are you now by Sleeping with Sirens is the inspiration for this story so .. check it out?**

**I don't own HP! :(**

* * *

Damn Marauders, I knew it was too good to be true I haven't even been here twenty four hours and I'm already pranked.

Freakin Frucking Frack!

I woke up this morning and just felt a little off, not to mention that my eyesight was blurry. Buy I had just shrugged it off towards morning drowsiness. As I put my hand to my face to rub my eyes I realize that my limbs are a lot longer. I looked down and saw someone else's body all tangled up in the sheets.

And then I screamed.

And then entered the devils advocates themselves; Damn Marauders.

I'll admit it was weird seeing my body run into the room, but that was forgotten as soon as I realized that I was in James Bloody Potter's body.

Aw Hell, so much for peace.

"Lily? Is that you?" Asks Remus, I can see the confusion in his eyes as he tries to work it out.

"Of course it is!" And I'm surprised to find that it's my own voice that comes from James' mouth. "Now, who in the name of Merlin's saggy left cheek did this to me?" I finish, my temper rising.

"Well, here's what happened Tiger Lily…" Sirius starts, but I don't let him finish.

"YOU did this to me? You arsehole!" I make to lung myself at him but I realized that I can't see. "Potter! Where are your glasses?"

"Um, L-lily I'll get them for you." Wow, I didn't think my voice could get that deep. Potter then practically sprints out of the room and returns two seconds later and very carefully puts the glasses on my face. And finally I can see!

Potter is staring at me through wide emerald eyes, its weird seeing my eyes look at my with something that can only be described as … adoration. My hair is still in the braid I put it in before I went to bed, but my clothes are rumpled; I mark it down as a note for later.

Sirius has positioned himself behind Remus and my body? I don't even know what to call the doppelganger. I glare at him, "Explain." I say in a flat tone.

"Well here's what happened, I was upset that Moony and Prongs didn't tell me that you were coming over so I decided to get back at them." He starts.

"Wait this was all because of revenge?" My voice is downright hysterical and it sounds weird coming from the masculine body of Potter. He nods, "YOU IDIOT! I WANT EVERY DETAIL!" I demand shrilly.

The effect of the tone and the rigid posture of Potter's body forces Sirius to begin talking.

"Well it was just supposed to be in-between Prongs and Moony but I mixed up the potion bottles and I guess they went into your shampoo instead. So Moony before I get castrated by Tiger Lily how can we fix this because I have no clue?"

"Well, they don't teach us how to deal with this at Hogwarts so we could just wait until the potion wears off, but with your potion skills that's not the best course. So we should probably wait until Mark and Angie get home from work." Says Remus calmly, but I can see the anxiety in his body posture.

"Fine but you owe me Black." I spit towards Sirius.

"Black now is it? Real nice Evans" He says with a mock glare "Or should I say Potter?"

"Really what do we call the new forms? Yeah a form sounds right; I mean you obviously can't call us our proper names without confusion." Says Potter with a frown on my face.

Remus the ever logical one says "How about we call James in Lily's body Athena and Lily in James' body Poseidon."

"Sounds good to me" I start "But Athena, Sirius and Remus we have a problem."

"What's the problem Poseidon?" Remus says, actually concerned.

"I have to pee." I say.

Sirius looks confused while Athena Blanches "Why is that a problem? Just use the bathroom?" Asks Sirius.

"Padfoot" Athena begins "Um, Poseidon is a girl trapped inside a man's body, and men and women have different parts. And I'm not sure how I feel about Lily seeing my penis. Oh and the problem goes both ways for me and Poseidon."

Sirius busts out laughing but quickly sobers when I land a good kick to his shin, with Potter's strength that has got to hurt.

"Fine" Sirius says with a grumble "Poseidon how do you use the bathroom like a girl?"

"Um basically just pull down pants and underwear and sit?" I say, my cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of red. "Athena-Potter, whatever please doesn't violate my body…" I trail off unsure of myself.

"Poseidon, Lily I would never do that without your permission if you'll excuse me." Potter says with a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes as he leaves the room.

"So, boys how do I use the bathroom." I say with a smirk time for the dolts to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Poseidon, I love you and all but I'm going to go make breakfast. Have fun Padfoot." Says Remus as he jogs out the door.

"So Poseidon, basically you pull out your… new appendage from the hole in your pants and take aim at the toilet and voila! Pee free bladder.

"Thanks Black" I say with a roll of my eyes; it can't be that easy.

* * *

I was right, it wasn't. It was icky and disgusting and BLECH! I mean I've had boyfriends and I went to a muggle primary school so the male anatomy isn't all that strange. But I've never been that far with any of my boyfriends and as an immature ten year old I was too busy laughing every time the professor said Penis.

It was gross.

No memory charm will be able to get rid of this I'm sure.

Shaking off the torturous last five minutes I go downstairs to see Athena and Sirius sitting at the table discussing something. While Remus is plating breakfast "You know" I say, causing all three to jump "This vacation sucks." I finish as I take a seat.

"I'm really sorry Tige-Poseidon" Says Sirius "I will make it up to you."

"You better, so what's the agenda for today?" I say as I cross my legs underneath me on the chair which prove to be an accomplishment seeing how long Potter's legs are.

"I figured we could just stay in to prevent any more backfire toward this… situation so we could hang out inside?" Says Athena, and I'm shocked that Potter actually said something that was rational.

"Fine, Athena do you have a telly?" I ask

"Um yeah, it's hidden in the den why?" he responds.

"We're going to have a movie marathon!" I say giddily.

"Ooooh what's a movie?" Asks Sirius

"It's when people act out stories for entertainment and sometimes their recorded and even made with animations." Remus says as he deposits the food on the table.

We all dig in, momentarily forgetting the movies, and I'm starved. It must be this body, boys have high metabolisms.

"Sho wert murbies er wee gunn wadtch?" Asks Sirius with his mouth fool of food

Athena sends him amused looks while Remus translates "The mutt at the table wants to know what we're going watch."

"Just some muggle favorites those are notable." I say with a smirk.

"Even on the face on James Potter I don't trust the Evans smirk." Sirius says seriously.

* * *

Remus transfigured the couch into a large futon while Athena, Sirius and I gathered pillows and blankets.

Once satisfied I went to the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn and began cooking it over the stove. The popping made me realize just how much I longed for the presence of a strong family unit.

_Seven year old Lily was practically bouncing on her heels in excitement. Today Mummy had said that Lily and Tuney could make popcorn on the stove. All the previous times Mummy would only let Tuney help because Lily wasn't big enough but now she was. _

"_Lily grab the bag for me please?" Her mother asked with a kind smile_

"_Yes mum, come on Tuney; come help me!" Lily exclaims with sheer joy. Nine year old Petunia fakes reluctance to help her baby sister but after the unyielding Lily puppy dog face she gives in. Lily stands on the foot stool next to the stove becoming a big girl for the first time. _

I am brought out of the memories by the shouts coming from the den. I turn off the fire and poor the popcorn into a bowl to see what the entire ruckus is about.

"I WANNA SIT ON THE END." Sirius was screaming.

"NO, YOU PUT ME IN LILY'S BODY SO I GET THE END." Athena screams back.

I catch Remus' eye and nod towards the couch; silently not disrupting the argument, we take each of the end seats and wait until they notice.

When they finally noticed there was a lot of screaming as well as some shoves but neither I nor Remus would move. Giving in, Sirius sat next to Remus while Athena sat next to me.

I already put the movie in; it was one of my favorites called Finding Nemo. I figured the nature of the fish involved could relate to each of the marauders.

The sporadic and random Dory fit Sirius perfectly; neither had much attention span but was always good for a laugh.

The bruised and scared Gill represents Remus and his lycan side perfectly; they both push through pain and learn from it.

The ever loyal Marlin would represent Potter perfectly; he would do anything to protect his friends.

As the movie begins I can't help but notice how close James and I are sitting, and wonder am I included in the friends that James protects.

Just as Nemo's mom dies I realize something that sends a chill through my body.

I called him James in my head… this cannot be happening.

No way José.

* * *

**like the memory? It just came to me :p **

**it is exactly 10:14pm est on October 1, 2012 And i'm going to bed! Review/Alert and make me happy in the morning before i go to school? **


	6. Playing Dress Up

**Im so sorry for the five month wait... school trouble family trouble. But im not going to bore you with my life. i just hope you like the chapter, its a bit longer than normal. I will write while i can, but senior year is tough. **

**thanks to Potterhead2015 for kicking my butt into gear. **

**I dont own HP.**

**Enjoyy! (:**

* * *

"Prongs."

"What Padfoot?"

"I'm gunna touch the butt."

"Amazing Padfoot, just keep swimming."

"But I don't know how to swim?"

"How can you swim out to sea if you can't swim?"

"Oh Moony, you great philosopher you!"

"Oh shut up Prongs."

-OoOoOoO-

By the end of the movie I'm pretty sure there were tears in they guys' eyes. I mean how you cannot cry after seeing father and son being reunited. Even if they are clownfish.

"Well boys, what movies do-"I begin but before I can even finish Mrs. Potter walks in.

"Ah, hello boys. Nice to see you Lily." She says and then her eyes narrow. And it's probably because she's addressing Potter in my body.

And maybe it's because James in my body ran and hugged her and responded with "Hey Mum."

She turns and glares at all of us "Explain"

"Well, Angie I thought the house needed some Christmas cheer, so I played a prank. Only it affected Lily Petal and Prongs instead of Moony and Prongs." Says Sirius.

I can literally see the wheels turning in her head "And what exactly was this pranks Sirius?" Angie asks.

Sirius eyes dart around the room nervously, looking for an escape route. After all Angie is a red head and after raising Potter she must have a temper. As Sirius is trying to form a competent response, the remaining Marauders and I move closer.

Remus finally takes pity "They switched bodies Mrs. Potter"

Angie narrows her eyes "REMUS, how many times have I told you its Angie."

"A lot ma'am." He replies, looking like a deer caught in headlights, I guess he was counting on her missing his slip up.

Oopsie.

He was wrong.

"Then do it young man!" She exclaims "Sirius Orion Black, I'm not done with you!"

I can see the exasperation on her face, whether it's from the prank, work, Remus or the fact that Sirius tried to be like a ninja and attempted to do an incognito gymnastics routine to slip out of the room.

Hmm, probably Remus; but I could be wrong.

"You are lucky that I know how to fix this Mister." She tells Sirius.

"You do?" I ask, still stuck in James' body.

"Yes honey" she smiles sympathetically. "You and James need to stand next to each other."

"Alright I can do that." I say, as I go move to stand next to Potter in my body.

"One more thing" I can see the hesitation in her eyes "You must hold hands."

I blanch; Remus and Sirius stop and stand up straight from where they were having a poking battle behind Angie. And I can see the slightest difference in Potters composure but I can't be sure because it's kind of awkward reading my body language when it's not me in there.

"Fine" I say and everybody's eyes snap towards me. "I want to be in my body again."

I see James nod, so I move closer and take both of his hands in one of each of my own. I can't help but notice the feel of his hands, how they seem to fit perfectly in my own. I notice how callused his hands are from Quidditch, and how the contact makes my skin tingle and yearn for more.

Merlin, are you kidding me? Did I really just go off on a mental tangent over Potter's hands; I'm done. I'm losing my mind; well you can't lose what you never had. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Angie.

"Now this may hurt a little." She says, and I can tell she's against causing us pain.

Again, we both nod.

I turn to look at James, and see how the light makes his eyes look more caramel colored than hazel when I hear Angie say the spell.

"_Redire Animas" _

And just for an instant I can see two white orbs floating above my head, and judging by the size of James' eyes, he can see them to.

Then I feel this vacuum sensation that tingles a little bit.

And then I'm looking at Potter; this time through crystal clear vision and without the pressure of glasses on my face, the spell must have worked.

I squeal and release Potter's hands, and throw myself at Angie. I'm just so happy to be in my body that I just need to thank her. She laughs and hugs me back; it feels nice to be in the arms of someone who cares. Angie releases me than turns to the boys.

"Now, let's decorate. Guests will be here in less than seven hours. I've already got the house elves working on the food. Boys, I need you to make this place look like a wonderland. Glittery lights, with white banners, it needs to look elegant. Can I trust you to do that, James?

"Yes mum!" Potter responds, saluting her as an army officer would.

Angie rolls her eyes, but I can see the love in them, Potter will get the job done.

Turing to me Angie "Now, Miss Lily we must get you a dress."

I turn red, shopping and dresses are not my favorite things. "Angie, that's really not necessary, I have something that I can wear, and it is not a problem.

Angie eyes my Beatles t-shirt and leggings, and makes her decision.

"Miss Evans we're going shopping!"

I just smile and nod, because that's all I can do. Angie Potter is a force to be reckoned with.

Well I may have fired off a good Stinging Hex at Black.

Only because he was laughing.

Well, maybe that's not the only reason.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He watched as Lily left with his mum, no he was not looking at her bum.

Maybe, just maybe, James Potter will be Lily Evans midnights kiss.

Sirius saw the star stuck look on his best mates face and did what any friend would do… fire a pillow at his face catching James by surprise and knocking him to the ground. Remus just chuckled, used to their antics.

"Prongs, Pads, let's get this done and over with" Remus says as James picks himself up off the ground.

"But Moooooony, Padfoot's tired. His beauty sleep was interrupted." with a glare at James, who just raises one eyebrow "I think I deserve a nap." Says Sirius.

James glares "Oh, no you don't. It's your own damn fault that you were woken up to early."

Sirius sighs "Fine, how long to Papa Potter gets home?"

James checks the grandfather clock on the wall, "Eh, two hours give or take"

"Let's get crack-a-lackin'."

"Pads, stop"

"Well, it must be someone's time of the month."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After leaving the Potter Household, Angie and I walk to the Apparition point a few meters away. It's not exactly an awkward silence, but it's up there on my top ten, don't even ask what the rest are.

"Lily, are you hungry?"

"I'm a little peekish. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, before we go shopping, we could get a small bite to eat."

"Sounds fun."

And with that I took her offered arm and fell the gut wrenching sensation of side-a-long apparition. When I finally open my eyes I see we are in Diagon alley. Angie lets go of my arm and sets off at a brisk pace down the road. I follow, wondering where she's taking me to.

After a few minutes, a few bumps with random patrons. We finally reach our destination Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I raise an eyebrow, questioning her choice of food.

She rolls her eyes in a way that reminds me of James, "There's going to be a feast tonight, but I was in the mood for ice cream. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" I respond, walking in to the parlor.

I order Mint Chocolate Chip, my dad's favorite. I feel a stab of guilt, before got sick we would have ice cream dates once a week when I was home from school. Angie orders Firewhisky Raisin; she never stops surprising me. After we eat our ice cream, a slightly buzzed Angie and I leave the shop and head to a high end dress store.

"Angie, you don't have to do this. No need to spend money on me."

"Nonsense, James won't let me dress him up anymore." She says walking into the shop.

Before I could ask any more, an overly enthusiastic employee greets us. "Hi, my name is Maxine, I'm here to be your assistant. My job is to make you look perfect for whatever event. What are we attending and who is getting a dress?" She asks, I can tell I'm going to get annoyed. She has pin straight blonde hair that barely reaches her chin, with light brown critical eyes, a nose stud and a preppy attitude.

Angie steps up, immediately taking control "This is Lily" she says gesturing to me "She needs a dress for a new year's ball tonight."

Maxine eyes me from head to toe, making me feel exposed. "Well your heights good, chests not that bad, It _shouldn't _be too hard to find a dress that doesn't clash with your hair."

Wow, two compliments and a critique, this is going to be fun.

If Angie notices Maxine's attitude, she doesn't say anything about it. All she says is "Let's get started."

And from then my life went to Hell.

Apparently I'm not allowed to pick out my own dresses. Angie and Maxine picked them all out for me. Angie's picks were amazing. But Maxine kept picking dresses that would highlight something I didn't like, and she wouldn't hesitate to point them out.

"That dress clashes horribly with your hair."

"This one makes your muffin top stand out."

"Your boobs look tiny in this one."

I wanted to strangle her.

Finally Angie picked a dress, it was long and flowy. The dress had a strapless sweet heart neckline that with beading under the bust. The back was low, barely covering the small of my back; I wouldn't be able to wear a bra underneath. It was perfect, it made me look tan, and went with my hair.

Without giving Maxine a chance to speak, I said "I want it."

Angie payed for the dress and as we were leaving I may or may not have stuck my tongue out at Maxine.

But it felt damn good.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
